There is a method of obtaining a preferable image by adjusting brightness or color of a main object region in an image to highlight a main object more than the other part.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of performing an enhancement processing by analyzing an image signal of a main object region and setting an enhancement characteristic suitable for the main object region with respect to the whole image.